


Well, We'll Be Fucked

by CDJSam



Series: Deltarune : Futuuure [2]
Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, How Do I Tag, I Tried, Intersex, Interspecies Relationship(s), Light Angst, Love Confessions, Male Kris (Deltarune), My First Smut, One Shot, Post-Game(s), Sex, Smut, Teen Romance, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26588779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CDJSam/pseuds/CDJSam
Summary: After accidentally confessing their love to Susie, Kris decided to bang with her.
Relationships: Kris & Susie (Deltarune), Kris/Susie (Deltarune)
Series: Deltarune : Futuuure [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934131
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Well, We'll Be Fucked

It had been two years since Kris and Susie, two outcast teens had rediscovered the Dark World. Despite the years gone by, they still made a commitment to visit often. Today was one of those fortunate days where they got to visit again. Now that it was their senior year, there were less opportunities to hang out together. So, when they heard that today had an early dismissal, they were hasty to exploit this time. 

However, despite them saving quality time for their Darkner friends, their friends didn’t seem to have done the same. At Card Castle, Lancer was still tending to some petty dispute between bake sale vendors. And at Castletown, Ralsei was busy organizing his grand archive (which was really just his library, but he insisted that they call it that.) So, Kris and Susie were left to lounge around Lancer’s place, waiting for either princes to finish their duties. 

While their Darkner friends were occupied, the two youths stood idly in an empty corridor. Between them would just be silence until someone exchanged a few occasional remarks which would sometimes ignite into more small talk. Though, one of those short conversations ended up evolving into something more. It was while they were talking about the jobs they would study about after school where the two got really deep.

“I’ll probably be pursuing graphic design.” Kris said “Though, I would’ve preferred doing something that involved drawing stuff more… I don't know how to put it… more casually, y’know? Like the stuff I usually draw in class. But if I did, my mom would obviously not take my decision seriously. So, graphic design was the only choice I wanted that my mom would probably accept.”

“You know you could still draw as a hobby or something.” Susie inquired.

“Eh, maybe… What about you, Susie?”

“Well, I’ll probably do something with magic. I heard about competitive magic dueling and maybe I’ll look into something like that?”

“Ha, cool. Tell me when you get into the olympics or something. I dunno, do they have that?”

Susie shrugs “I don’t really remember. Though, don’t get your hopes up.”

“C’mon! If you want it, go for it.”

“Pfft…”

“I’m serious, Susie!”

“Yeah, like I’ll even get past high school.”

“Don’t say that. I know you will.”

“No you don’t.” she said with a vicious tone that took Kris aback. “C’mon Kris, you know I’m already in a bad position because of my ‘unruly behaviour’.”

“But you changed, haven’t you? You’ve made friends and all that! And you haven’t even started any more fights!”

“I know, I just…” Susie’s mood shifted from spite to gloom “still feel terrible. Especially now that it’s our last year.”

“What do you mean?”

“After this year, I don’t know if we can hang out as often. I don’t live in Hometown, you know.”

“Well, then we can see each other in college! I mean, I’m going to one in your city.”

“That is, if I don’t flunk high school.”

Kris sighed, turning towards her. “Look, I know you won’t fail. As long as you keep working hard, you’ll pass.”

Before Susie could mutter another pessimistic remark, Kris placed their hands on her shoulders, their gaze boring past her uneven bangs. As they faced towards her, she could see that their crimson eyes were filled with great intensity.

Kris then conveyed their feelings with utmost sincerity. “Please, you shouldn’t be putting yourself down like that. I don’t want that for someone who I care so much for. I love you too much for…”

As they said those last words, their gaze faltered. Suddenly, their expression went from seeming stern to melting into embarrassment. Susie also seemed dumbfounded by Kris’ confession. As they gazed at each other, their faces were both covered with a warm blush. Kris let out a nervous giggle.

After their painful moment of silence, Susie said quietly “You… like me? Like, really?”

Still embarrassed, Kris nodded their head, now seeming less confident than before.

Susie chuckled, then paused. She didn’t know how to respond. The two just stood there in silence once again. Though, it was nice for them, knowing that they both had feelings for each other. 

Soon, Susie spoke again “Just so you know... I like you too. But don’t let it get to your head!”

A smile formed on Kris’ lips as Susie seemed flustered. 

They whispered back to her. “You know, you could’ve told me sooner if you really felt like that.”

She grumbled in response. “I said, don’t let it get to your head.”

“I’m not! I just feel like we should do something about your little crush.”

“Do you really have to call it a crush?!” she exclaimed, her face feeling warm. “ W-well, I dunno, if you really… love me… then… we could…”

“C’mon, just say what you want. I can’t read your mind, y’know.” they teased.

“Maybe…” she motioned her hand so that Kris could put their ear up to hers. They came close, leaning towards her to hear what she had to say.

Now that they were close, she whispered softly “Maybe we could… Fuck?”

Kris’ small smile grew upon hearing her request. As a little joke, they said “What?”

“You heard me. I’m not repeating it again.”

“Oh, you said you wanted to fu-”

“SHUT UP!” she said as she pushed them towards the nearest wall. She got closer, pinning them against it roughly. Though, Kris shot back a smug look, making Susie realize just how much sexual tension was in this situation.

“Shit…” she mumbled as she tried moving her hand away. But before she could, Kris grabbed it swiftly, pulling her towards them. 

“Hey, you said you wanted some action?” Kris smirked “Don’t worry, I’ll give it to you. Just follow me.”

* * *

The two wandered down the halls, looking for a private room to stay. It was quite hard since most of the rooms didn’t have doors to lock. That is, all except one, and that room was the bathroom. Kris knocked on the door to check if anyone was inside. No one answered.

“Perfect.” Kris whispered with a grin. 

With a twist of the knob, the door swung open and the two snuck inside. The bathroom had the usual appliances inside like the sink, the tub, the toilet, all that. In the middle of the room was a ragged carpet that felt soft. Kris picked it up and shook off whatever was on it before placing it back on the floor.

“Okay now, off with our clothes.” they declared.

“Wait wait…” Susie interrupted “Can’t we just keep them on? I mean, I can just pull down my pants.”

“If we do, they might get stained with… y’know… and my mom would disown me if she knew we did this.”

“Hmm… makes sense, but…” Susie looked down to her feet. “I don’t know if I’ll be comfortable with being naked.”

“Oh, it’ll be fine. I’ll be naked, too.” Kris said as they started slipping off their armour.

Reluctantly, Susie complied and started stripping. As she did, her eyes wandered over Kris. As they pulled their arms out of their spandex, Susie admired their smooth skin that shone a light, soft blue. Though halfway through, Susie remembered that she still had something to ask before they went on.

“Uh, Kris?” she asked “Are you a boy or a girl?”

Kris halted. This question was asked so often to them before. Usually, they would jokingly answer it with something like “Yes” or “I’m Kris”, but now didn’t seem like an appropriate time to do that. After all, it would probably confuse Susie more if they didn’t explain. So, with a sigh, they tried to explain the best they could.

“I’m kind of… Both.”

Susie gave them a puzzled look. “What?”

“Well actually, I’m mostly a guy, but… partially a girl, too. Wait, let me show you.”

As they said so, they started to pull their spandex off of their chest. Underneath, Kris revealed a pair of breasts. They weren’t that big, but they were noticeable. Without stopping, they then pulled out their legs. Down below were their male parts. Susie stayed silent the whole time, not knowing how to react.

Now that they were completely bare, Kris mumbled bashfully “Please don’t leave.”

“Wha… N-no, I’m not gonna leave!” Susie exclaimed “I’m just… trying to process this. I just… How?!”

“I think my mom said it had something to do with my body making female hormones or something. Look, I don’t get it too much, either.”

“Well then…”

The two stood there for a while, not saying anything. The silence didn’t last, though, Kris soon intervened.

“So, are you taking off your clothes or what?”

Susie looked at herself and soon realized that she had only removed her jacket the whole time. She didn’t feel comfortable yet, even if Kris was her crush. But still, it was only fair. So, she started to take off the rest of her clothes. Kris just stood by and gazed at her the same way she did with them. And oh, how Kris found her fascinating. 

Her body had a decent build. Although some people would find muscular women unfavourable, Kris appreciated her body. Before she could remove her under garments, she turned away so Kris couldn’t stare at her tits or anything. This didn’t stop them from observing what was behind her, though. Below, her ass seemed to have a decent shape. And sticking out from above it was a small tail that hung over it. Soon enough, she was done taking off her clothing. However, she was still facing towards the wall.

“Come on…” Kris nudged “Turn around.”

Shyly, she faced Kris. Both of them immediately felt bashful upon seeing each other bare. Now that she was facing towards them, they decided to get a good look at her front. Her rack wasn’t the biggest, but it was something. Kris wasn’t picky. Besides, as a whole, she still looked beautiful. She looked good enough to touch. Kris approached her slowly, hands raising slowly. But before they got too close, they paused.

Looking her in the eyes, they asked “May I please touch them?”

“Geez, you’re so polite about this.”

“I just want to make sure you’re okay with this.”

“Fine. Go ahead. Whatever.”

Gently, they grabbed her bosoms, feeling them gently with the tips of their fingers. Despite her being covered in rough scales, her torso’s scales seemed to be smoother. And her tits, despite being average-sized, seemed to fall into their hand well. Holding both, they grasped them in a firm, yet gentle manner as they also started to massage them. Susie tried her best to not pull away despite her feeling uncomfortable. Not physically, though. Just in a self-conscious manner. 

She tried to close her eyes and pretend she wasn’t butt naked in front of her crush. She also tried to block out the feeling of their hands caressing her breasts. However, she was quickly pulled away from her concentration when she felt something heavily on her torso. She looked down, only to see that Kris had buried their face in her chest, pressing her tits against their face like a sandwich. She could feel the warmth of their breath on her. It almost felt nice.

After a few quiet seconds, they pulled away, feeling giggly. After all, they never got the opportunity to do something like that before. Susie even managed to crack a little smile. 

“So… what now?” she asked.

“What do you want?”

“I-I don’t know! I’ve never had sex before! I just thought you’d stick your dick in me and that’d be all!”

“Well, there’s other intimate stuff you can do if you want.”

“Geez, how would you know, you virgin?’

“Pfft, just because I haven’t done this before doesn’t mean I don’t know how to do it or what else there is to it. I’ve watched hentai before.”

“Pfft, you mean, like, anime porn? You trust that shit?”

“...Maybe. Look, I wanna try something else before we get into the stuff you were expecting. Just, sit down first.”

Susie was curious on where this was going, so she complied. She lowered herself onto the floor. Crouching, Kris took her legs and spread them apart. They lowered their head, staring at her nether regions. As they readied their tongue, they glanced up at her to see how she was doing. Susie seemed a little nervous about what they were going to do, but she nodded her head to show that she consented to what they were going to do. 

So, with a swift, yet steady manner, they ran their tongue up her vagina. Though Susie had a feeling it was coming, it still took her by surprise. She let out a weak whimper as her fists clenched the rug. However, Susie wasn’t the only one who didn’t know what to expect. Apparently, Kris didn’t expect their action to leave a weird taste in their mouth. Well, they did, they just didn’t know how it would taste. Gagging a bit, they rushed to the sink to rinse out their mouth. Kris’ partner, on the other hand, chuckled at their hastiness to be rid of her taste.

“Did you expect that from your animes?”

“Please don’t talk about that.” Kris gurgled as the tap’s running water hit their mouth.

Once they were done cleaning their tongue, they came back to where Susie sat. As they leaned over to get to Susie’s level, they finally asked the question that she’d been waiting for the whole time.

“So, you ready to fuck?”

Susie trembled a little on the carpet. She stared down at their cock, fully erect and ready to plunge into her depths. Never before has the desire to feel it in her been as intense as now. Without hesitation, she nodded eagerly. Kris beamed widely upon seeing her reaction.

“You seem excited about this.” he said tauntingly.

“Sh-shut up and just do it.” she retorted as she got on her all fours, her hind facing her mate. Kris gladly approached her, placing their hands on her lower back. Carefully, they brought the tip of their weapon to her behind, the contact of their skin making her jump a little. Though, before proceeding, Kris checked in on her and how she was doing. She was trembling a bit.

“So, you good?”

She nodded.

“You ready?”

“Yes.” she hastily spoke.

“You want me to go slow first or do you-”

“Whatever! Just do it now!” she exclaimed impatiently.

And so, feeling excited as well, they carefully squeezed their cock into her. They could hear the wet sounds of their privates gliding against each other. They could also definitely feel it as well. And, oh gosh, it was pure ecstasy.

Susie, upon experiencing the sudden feeling of penetration down below, winced hard. Her jaws clenched together as she tried not to make any more submissive noises. She didn’t want to appear weak in front of Kris. Though the sensations of their shaft sliding inside her were enrapturing, she clamped her hand against her mouth to prevent that from happening. Her other hand, which was holding up her weight, was clutching the carpet tightly, her claws digging into the rug.

Up above, Kris wasn’t resisting as much. They were humming softly from delight as they thrust their hips back and forth. The combined sweats of the couple made it hard for them to keep their hands from slipping from her hips. So, they decided to bend forwards some more and place their hands on her bosoms again. However, as their face got closer to hers, they noticed Susie holding back on her pleasure. Through her fingers slipped out a few stifled noises and her dilated eyes were sliding upwards in bliss. 

Just to help make her more comfortable, they said softly to her “Susie, you don’t need to hold back, you know. I won’t judge.”

Despite their reassuring words, she still kept her hand covering her mouth. So, as a tease, they decided to up their game by thrusting faster and harder into her.

Their extra effort was definitely enough to get her comfortable. Her hand quickly dropped from her face, letting out shaky moans from her drooling mouth. Through her shuddering breaths, she tried to express her mixed feelings of pleasure and pain. Yet, she only managed to mutter a few slurred words.

“Ahh~ Kris… It feels…”

“Aww, you can’t even talk?” they taunted, despite their words also wavering.

“Shut up! It feels... fucking amazing!”

Kris slowly laughed as them and Susie started to pant from the heat which had filled the room. However, in the midst of their climaxing moment, Kris started to feel something. Something that could cause some trouble. It was the urge to cum. As their back curved, they tried to focus themself on something else as they neared their limit. Though, upon looking down, their eyes wandered back to Susie, who was handling the situation way more freely. 

It seemed that after being told by Kris to unwind, she was really letting herself go. Her body was moving to the rhythm of Kris’ to optimize their pleasure. She was making the most seductively delirious noises, and the expression on her face screamed pure passion. Oh, how Kris adored her and wished to give into her carefree state. Though, their fear was still getting the best of them

“Susie…” they wavered. “I think… I think we should stop…”

Her eyes refocused upon hearing their remark. “Wh-what? Why?”

“I feel like… I’m gonna… cum.”

She gasped, not out of exhilaration, but out of surprise. She had forgotten about that for a bit. However, the moment, his dick, her love for them, it was too much for her to stop now. So, impulsively, she shot back.

“Keep going.”

Kris was taken aback. They didn’t expect such a response from her; however, they didn’t argue. After all, they didn’t really want to stop either. And so, forgetting all worries or cares, they gave it everything they had, thrusting their cock vigorously to their delight. And without resistance, they let themself release their semen into her. The feeling of her pussy getting even wetter made them both exclaim in surprise, making them slow down for a bit before proceeding with their music making. Now that they had no limits anymore, there was no holding back. Now, they were really getting loud. In fact, perhaps a bit too loud.

Not too long after Kris went down inside of her, they heard a new noise. It wasn’t from either of them. It was from the door. A click had come from it, followed by the squeaking noise of the door’s hinges as it swung open halfway. From the outside peeked a small head covered by a blue hood and a black, spade-shaped visor. It seemed that their “music” had attracted the young lad, his curiosity causing him to investigate their room. However, he was definitely not ready for what was going on inside. 

Upon beholding Kris and Susie banging, Lancer shouted in shock “WHAT THE-” before quickly closing the door.

After that awkward encounter, everyone was silent. Kris and Susie were still on the floor and Lancer was standing outside the door. All was quiet for a brief while until Lancer finally spoke.

“Hey, Susie!” Lancer piped up “I've finished my duties I was given! Heh heh… Duties… Anyway, are y’all coming out yet?”

Susie slowly untangled herself from Kris, still looking at them tenderly. They really had made a ruckus, haven’t they? Kris looked her in the eyes, nodding to let her know they were done. 

And so, she shot back at Lancer “Uh… Y-yeah. Just give us a sec.”

Kris’ head turned towards the tub, searching for a towel to clean themselves with. Hanging on the towel rack nearby, they found a grey one that seemed unused. So, they wiped themself down of any sweat or other fluids and then handed the towel to Susie for her to use. As they dressed themself again, Kris looked at Susie, who now seemed less tough after what they had just done. Of course, they knew she would still act rude and aloof, but they knew she truly cared about them. And now, they felt even closer to her, and they knew she felt the same way. As they stared, she took notice of Kris’ gaze focusing on her. She turned towards them, no longer feeling shy about hiding anything. She smiled at Kris, who smiled back. And in a rare moment of openness, Kris whispered to her something they knew was true.

“I love you.” 

Though this time, instead of snapping back in a flustered way, she admitted honestly with a smile.

“I love you, too.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Just in case y'all read my other fanfic and are wondering it's part of the storyline, yes it is. I mostly didn't include it in there to keep it's M rating. Though if it were in that work, it would probably come after chapter 1 and melt into chapter 2. 
> 
> Also, Happy Krusie Day! (If y'all get what I mean...)


End file.
